


Watch and Learn

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merhartwin + harry and eggsy being little shits and having sex somewhere in the manor (recruit dorms?  on the jet/in the hangar?) and merlin walks in and is all ‘don’t stop on my account’ .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> For the same person who asked for Wedding Night.

Most days Harry and Eggsy can wait until they get back to the house before they shag each other senseless. Most days. 

On most of the days that they slip off somewhere secluded in the Kingsman Headquarters, Harry remembers to switch off his glasses, disabling the audio/visual experience of Eggsy getting thoroughly fucked. Most days. 

On days that they don’t, Merlin watches. He can’t very well help it; it’s his job to monitor the feeds and if those feeds just happen to display Harry’s cock buried in Eggsy’s arse, well, that’s how the cards fall. 

All of this means that nothing much fazes Merlin anymore, at least when it comes to the two of them. So when he opens the door to Conference Room B to retrieve a portfolio Bors had dropped off earlier he hardly bats an eye at the sight of Eggsy enthusiastically riding Harry in one of the plush leather chairs. He does, however, make a mental note never to sit in the second chair on the left. 

“Bloody hell, mate, you ever heard of knocking?” Eggsy asks, scrambling to climb off of Harry’s lap, face flushing. 

Even Harry has the good grace to look a little sheepish, smoothing his ruffled hair back out of his face and letting Eggsy off him without a word. 

Merlin’s brow furrows at the speed with which they’re struggling into their clothes. “Oh, no, please,” he says, picking the file up and casually glancing through it. “Don’t stop on my account.” He doesn’t leave, just picks a paper out of the portfolio, eyes scanning over it intently. 

Eggsy’s eyes flick back and forth between Merlin and Harry, trousers pulled halfway up one leg, thoroughly confused. 

Harry holds his hand out to the younger man, gesturing towards his lap. 

After a brief hesitation, Eggsy steps back out of trousers, allowing himself to be pulled back onto Harry’s legs, straddling him again. 

When he lowers himself back onto Harry, it’s almost easy to forget Merlin’s even there, wrapped up as he is in the feeling of Harry’s mouth on his nipples, his cock stretching him out. 

Harry, for his part, has been on enough NLP missions with Merlin whispering in his ear that this is almost second nature for him. He lightly skims over Eggsy’s nipple with his teeth, reaching around to pinch his arse at the same time. 

The moan Eggsy lets out is enough to get Merlin looking up, glancing over at them with narrowed eyes. 

Harry counts it as a victory. It becomes his personal mission to distract Merlin with nothing more than Eggsy’s noises. The boy’s always been fairly vocal; it’s one of the qualities Harry loves about him. He reaches down between the two of them to take Eggsy’s cock in his hand, giving it one quick stroke. 

With a gasp, Eggsy’s head drops down to rest on Harry’s shoulder, face buried in the crook of his neck. “Jesus,” he breathes. 

Harry strokes him again, dragging his thumb up and over the large, pink head of his shaft, smirking at the groan he’s coaxed out. Out of the corner of his eye he can see that Merlin is struggling to remain focused on the file, gaze flicking back and forth between the papers he’s holding and the two men in the leather chair. 

Leaning forward, Harry licks a stripe down Eggsy’s neck, ending with a well-place bite at the very edge of his collarbone. That earns him a sharp cry, Eggsy’s fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. He’ll have marks in the morning, but then, so will Eggsy. 

His hands find the younger man’s hips, stilling him. 

Slightly confused, Eggsy pulls back so he can see Harry’s face, silently asking him why he’d made him stop. 

The answer comes when Harry thrusts his hips up off the seat of the chair, driving his cock into Eggsy. 

Eggsy’s head tips backwards, mouth stretched wide open, tortured moan spilling into the air. 

Harry doesn’t stop, thrusting into Eggsy at a brutal pace. He gives him some time to adjust to that before moving the hand still wrapped around his prick, stroking him just as quickly as he’s pounding into him.

Every breath Eggsy takes hitches in his chest, small, pleading whimpers making their way through kiss-swollen lips. 

Harry pushes against Eggsy’s hips gently, guiding them back a bit and…

-Eggsy’s muscles stiffen. “Oh, _fuck_.”-

He’s found his prostate. Smirking wickedly, Harry hits it with every cant of his hips, the sharp points of pain that come from Eggsy’s fingernails digging into his skin only serving to encourage him. 

Eggsy comes with a relieved sob and Harry fucks him through it, only slowing when his own climax overtakes him. 

When Eggsy’s had a chance to catch his breath he climbs off of Harry with shaky legs, already reaching for his trousers. That’s when he catches sight of Merlin, whose presence he had completely forgotten about. His face flushes as he tugs his boxers on, pulling his trousers up after that. 

Harry moves to get on his own clothes. “Perhaps,” he says, glancing casually over at Merlin, “you could do more than watch next time.”


End file.
